S.D. Kluger
S.D. Kluger or Special Delivery Kluger is a mailman from the Rankin/Bass Christmas special Santa Claus is Coming to Town. He also appears in the Easter special The Easter Bunny is Coming to Town. Roles *He played as Alan-A-Dale in Kristoff Hood. *He played as The Grand Duke in Mindyrella. *He played as The Caterpillar in Mindy In Wonderland. *He played as Happy in Lily White and the Seven Men. *He played as The Mad Hatter in D.W. in Wonderland and Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly). *He played as The Sultan in Jeremyladdin. *He played as Cranston Goat in Ogres Don't Dance. *He played as Bruno as Footman in Isabellarella. *He played as Doc in Linda White and the Seven Men. *He played as Bill the Candy Man in Cobra Bubbles and the Chocolate Factory. *He played as Geppetto in Mushunocchio. *He played as King Triton in The Little Florist. *He played as Friar Tuck in Kronk Hood. *He played as the Genie in Phineasladdin. *He played as Maurice in Beauty and the Horse. *He played as Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat. *He played as Rafiki in The Father King. *He played as Lackey in Sleeping Beauty (DisneyLovefan Style). *He played as Tigger in The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot. *He played as Fear in Inside Out (150Movies Style). *He played as Quasimodo in The Mailman of Notre Dame. *He played as Hiram Flaversham in The Great Robot Detective. *He played as Timon in The Master King. *He played as Bagheera in The Hero Book. *He played as Ye-Ye in Ni Hao, Lindsay. *He played as Eugene H. Krabs (Mr. Krabs) in The LoudBob KiddingtonPants Movie. *He played as Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mailman Detective. *He played as Moses Puloki in Jane and Flap. *He played as Joe in Rudolph's Clues. Portrayals *In Eric Claus is Coming to Town played by Robin Hood. *In Taran Claus is Coming to Town played by Kuzco. *In Simba Claus is Coming to Town played by Danny. *In Flynn Claus is Comin' to Town played by Clopin. *In Kuzco Claus is Coming to Town played by Genie. *In Hercules Claus is Coming to Town played by Peter Pan. *In Jiminy Claus is Coming to Town played by Professor Owl. *In Aladdin Claus is Comin' to Town and Tyler Claus is Coming to Town played by Jiminy Cricket. *In Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town played by Splendid. *In O'Malley Claus is Coming to Town played by Nick Wilde. *In Trent Claus is Coming to Town played by Alan-A-Dale. *In Alex Claus is Coming to Town played by King Julien. *In Ralphie Claus is Coming to Town played by Jack Skellington. *In Kristoff Claus is Coming to Town played by Fix-It Felix Jr. *In Arthur Claus is Coming to Town played by Guru Ant. *In Roger Claus is Coming to Town played by Dilbert. *In Danny Claus is Coming to Town played by Rafiki. *In Jeremy Claus is Coming to Town played by Quasimodo. *In Doug Claus is Coming to Town played by Roger Radcliffe. *In Timon Claus is Coming to Town played by The Pink Panther. *In Leap Claus is Coming to Town played by Mushu. Gallery SD Kluger.jpg Sd-kluger-santa-claus-is-comin-to-town-7 75.jpg Santa-claus7.jpg Santa S D.jpg 45SantaClausIsComingtoTown.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Rankin/Bass Category:Christmas Characters Category:Men Category:Blue Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Characters Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Characters Category:Narrators Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Vinnytovar